


high on your love

by selfcontrols



Series: scenarios [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfcontrols/pseuds/selfcontrols
Summary: the smell of weed is already strong when you open the door to yukhei’s room only to find him in his bed, in only sweatpants and your promised blunt between his lips. there’s a song playing that you sure it’s from his sex playlist. corny as ever.





	high on your love

friday nights were not made for writing stupid assignments on political tensions you think as you angry smash your keyboards writing another paragraph of bullshit. you had decided to take a weekend to yourself to finish all the due tomorrow things you had but it was proving to be very hard with you phone buzzing every single minute.

mina:  
you should come to the NKT party   
it’s litty!!

seulgi:  
giirl where r u

xuxi:  
hey babe  
cum over

you roll your eyes extra hard at the last one. you and yukhei had met at one of his frat parties and you immediately felt attracted to his goofy personality. you were a moronsexual as the kids would say, attracted to dumbasses exclusively. you two hooked up that night and his mouth proved to be good at things other than talking nonsense and that made you come back to his bed for another time, then another. your little arrangement had been going on for a while now and it worked great for both of you. except when he texted you when you specifically told him you had to focus on your essay.

xuxi:  
r u really goin to ignore be like this  
:/

y/n:  
what do u want  
arent u busy with the party

xuxi:   
nah the partys boring   
got horny and came up to beat my meat  
but remembered u could do that for me instead ;)

y/n:  
oH MY GOD   
SHUT THE FUCK UP U R DISGUSTING

xuxi:  
u love it :pp  
so r u cumming over or not

y/n:  
u are so gross  
and no  
i told you i have an essay to write

xuxi:  
u can write it tomorrow  
come oonnnn babe  
i’ll save u a blunt

he got you there. you really needed something to get your mind off things, writing two paragraphs of your essay had really put you on edge. besides that plus the prospect of getting fucked tonight sounded like a very good idea. you threw on some shorts and a sweatshirt before going out the door and sending him a text to let you know you were on your way.

y/n:  
i’m omw

xuxi:   
thats my girl

 

\---

when you get to the NKT house the party is going at full force. there’s people passed out in the garden and getting throw into the pool. a typical frat party. 

you make your way into the house waving at mina and seulgi when you see them but not bothering to go and actually talk, knowing full well they would tease you about only coming out of the house for a certain boy. they still whistle at you when they see that you are going upstairs and you just flip them off.

the smell of weed is already strong when you open the door to yukhei’s room only to find him in his bed, in only sweatpants and your promised blunt between his lips. there’s a song playing that you sure it’s from his sex playlist. corny as ever.

“i can’t believe you are already smoking it” you whine settling on his lap and taking the blunt from him “you said it was mine.”

he laughs at how cute you are pouting and trying to sound angry at him. “you were taking too long.” he says, rubbing circles on your waist.

“i was going to wait till after we fucked.” you say, taking a hit anyway. “you get sloppy and come faster when you’re high.”

the offended look he gives you make you laugh with your whole body and he pushes you down for a kiss to shut you up. you put the blunt aside, getting both or your hands free so you can put them on his shoulders and his lips move against yours. 

he must’ve started smoking before he texted you because his movements are slow, a stark contrast to his usual eagerness and rushed kisses but you appreciate it nonetheless. his lips are soft against yours, his tongue licking at your lips asking for entrance and you can’t help but moan quietly at the way his hands are gripping your thighs.

“your thighs are so soft.” he says, barely a whisper when you start kissing down his neck “my favorite thighs in the whole world.”

you laugh softly at his nonsense, moving to kiss him on the sensitive spot just below his ear making him let out a groan. he moves his hands to your hips to push you down on his lap making you feel his hard on pressing against the inside of your thigh. he always gets excited surprisingly fast after smoking but you flatter yourself with the thought that this is all because of you.

“you are already so hard, baby.” you whisper against his lips and he wastes no time connecting your mouths again. the kiss is messy and he’s rolling his hips against yours trying to get a least a little bit of friction. you indulge him with soft moans and whimpers and he can’t help but stare at the way you are moving in his lap with hooded eyes. 

“want your mouth in my dick so bad.” he mumbles against your lips making you clench around nothing “will you do that for me?” 

you ran your hands down his torso only stopping when they are at his hip bone, drawing little circles making him whine softly, always the spoiled brat. he’s looking at you like he wants to eat you raw and at the same time there’s the small trace of desperation in his eyes so you decided to not tease him for long, pushing his boxers and sweatpants in one go. 

he shivers when the cold air hits his dick and your mouth waters when you see how red the head is, shiny from the pre-come already dripping of his tip. his dick is not the biggest you have ever seen but the length of it compensates for the thickness and you love it. the moan he lets out when your tongue makes contact with his hardness for the first time makes you ten times wetter than you already are and you desperately want to have him inside of you already. but since he asked so nicely for a blowjob you kiss the tip sweetly before sliding your mouth down his dick, swirling your tongue around a few times making him buck his hips upwards. 

you know he likes taking control, fucking your mouth raw until you are almost choking but tonight you want to take control so you press his hips down, running your hands on his thighs to help him calm down before you start bobbing your head up and down moaning around his length when he starts talking about all the things he wants to do to you.

you only stop sucking him off when he pushes you back on his lap. “you were about to make me come.” he says with his forehead pressed to yours and then he kisses you, tasting himself on your lips and groaning deeply.

you move off him a little to take off your shorts and sweatshirt, going back to sit on his lap in only your baby blue lacy panties that he seems to like a lot. his hands immediately go to your boobs, holding them softly with his big hands and pinching your nipples lightly making you let out a whine. “fuck, you are so hot. i love your tits,” he says and moves one of his hands to slap one of your ass cheeks, gripping it tightly right after. “and your ass.”

“what else?” you ask, fishing for compliments.

“i love you sweet mouth and the way it feels around my cock.” he whispers and his words make your whole body feel on fire and you’re clenching around nothing again, ready to have him inside of you. “and i love your pretty little pussy, how tight it is for me.”

you moan just because of his words and he presses his hand on your damp panties, feeling how wet you are for him and it would embarrass you if he didn’t already know the effect he had on you. he taps your thighs a little to signal for you to remove your panties and you do that, throwing them around somewhere in the room.

he drags his fingers from your entrance to your clit, spreading your wetness around and making you let out a loud moan. “please, xuxi” you grind down on his hand unshameful “fuck me already.”

“can’t fuck my girl without prepping her, huh?” he says but the moment he enters a finger inside of you he knows you won’t be needing much preparation tonight. he looks at you with a confused look on his face and you can’t help but blush. “i… i got bored while doing the essay and ended up fucking myself with my vibrator.” you explain making him grip your waist tighter and groan a low fuck. 

“you’re unreal, you know that?” he smiles at you, his hands fishing for a condom on his drawer. the look he gives you while he rolls it down his cock makes your stomach flutter and you get the urge to kiss him. so you do just that.

he kisses you softly, with his hands holding you neck, only stopping to mutter a few curses when you finally lower yourself on his dick. it feels amazing to finally feel you around him and he immediately starts moving his hips upwards making yourself bounce on top of him. he adjusts himself so his back is against the bed’s headboard and takes one of your nipples in his mouth, leaving tiny bites on it. you are a mess on top of him, whimpering about how good he makes you feel and how much you love how he fucks you and it only makes him fuck you faster, his hands pushing his hips down at the same time he fucks you from below.

you come after a few rubs of his fingers on your clit and screaming his name so loudly that if the music wasn’t so loud you are sure people would’ve hear it downstairs. he comes a few moments later, his thrusts getting sloppier and his head hiding on your neck, moaning quietly.

 

“mhhm, that was nice.” he says, pressing a kiss on your forehead and removing yourself off of him, hissing when his dick is out. you get up from the bed, putting your sweatshirt on and looking for your panties “where are you going? i wanna cuddle.” he whines.

“stop being a baby. i gotta pee and clean myself up.” you tell him finally finding your panties and putting them on.

“why do you always gotta pee right after?” he asks “sometimes all a guy wants is some cuddles right after a good fuck.”

you roll your eyes from the toilet. “i read somewhere on the internet that it’s important.” you explain and you hear him mumble a quiet bullshit “shut up, xuxi. it’s not bullshit.”

when you come back to the room he has already put on his sweatpants back on and greets you with his arms wide open and childish cheer that makes you laugh. there’s a frank ocean song playing softly on the background and you almost don’t hear the noise coming from downstairs. 

you kiss lazily to frank ocean’s voice. he’s talking something about summer love and you feel warm, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy at the feelings you have always hidden deep down.

“y/n. i don’t wanna do this anymore.” yukhei murmurs against your lips. you are almost on the verge of tears because of his words but he’s quick to explain himself. “i mean that i don’t wanna just fuck you and don’t mean anything by it.”

your heart is racing and you don’t believe the worst that are coming out of his mouth. you don’t believe that all this time he has felt the same way. “i… fuck. i wanna take you on dates and hold your while we walk on campus. i wanna… make love to you.” he finishes and you don’t give him time to say anything else because you are kissing him, muttering that you want this too, have wanted it for a while and he smiles so big that you can’t help but smile too.

the next day he takes you on a breakfast date and holds your hand while you two walk down campus. later you two finally get to finish that blunt. after you are done with that essay of course.


End file.
